


ablaze

by reversemagician (himaAlaya)



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 17:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himaAlaya/pseuds/reversemagician
Summary: He can hear Galo’s voice in a distant way. It’s hot.It’s hot. It burns.





	ablaze

**Author's Note:**

> I took some of the dialogue from my friend's comic!! Please check it out! [ right here!](https://twitter.com/MakioKuta/status/1176339108249030656?s=19)

“Galo look out!” There’s a cacophony as Galo swings wildly, hot pan in his hand trying to avoid hitting any of the other Burning Rescue members. Aina ducks, and Lio is left in the line of fire, so to speak.

She reaches out to try and pull Lio away, not moving fast enough as the hot pan collides with his arm. The pan clatters to the floor after a moment, not having been in contact long enough to cause any severe burns, but just long enough to leave a mark. “Lio! Lio are you ok?!” He can hear Galo’s voice in a distant way. It’s hot.

It’s hot. It burns. 

Lio clutches at his arm, grabs at the burn. It  _ hurts.  _

He didn’t understand, the feeling starting as a dull roar into something much more painful. Lio hisses, and he can feel Galo prying his fingers away from the burn. There’s panic around him, the burn much worse than any of them had anticipated. The team works fast, rubbing cooling gel onto his arm before carefully bandaging it up. The inferno slows, the dull roar replacing it and soon he’s back in the room with everyone. 

Galo waves a hand in front of Lio’s face to get his attention, and Lio swats it away. “Are you alright, that was kind of a shock, eh?” 

“M’fine.” Lio mutters in response, brushing off his concern. 

-

Galo sits next to him, brushing his fingers against the bandage. “Sorry, does it still hurt?” Lio doesn’t respond, sinking into the cushions of their shared couch instead. Galo takes the silence as a sign that he needs to fill the void. “It’s not so bad, we got it fast enough. We have amazing first aid skills at Burning Rescue!” 

“I’ve never been burned before.” Lio brings one of his hands up, and examines his fingers, free of any marks of the flames he could use before. “Or, rather, I could never feel it.” He closes his hand, bringing it back to his chest. “It...it was strange.” 

“Strange?”

“It’s difficult to explain.” Lio leans against Galo, burying his face in the other’s shirt. “I thought I’d be lonely, not being able to hear all their voices.”

Galo shifts, draping his arm over Lio’s shoulders and pulling him in closer. “Do you miss it?”

“I don’t need to miss it, you just keep talking and talking it’s enough to make up for the silence.” Lio grins, and Galo just pulls him closer.

“I’ll never stop talking so you’ll never feel alone!” 

“Mmm, I think I’d like that.” 


End file.
